Family
by Ember McLain
Summary: The Teen Titans. A group of heroes. But they are so much more than that. They are a team. They are family. Contains all five characters, but you're only allowed to list four of them.


**Hey, yeah. This is my second Fanfic. And I really hope you like it... **

**Pairings:**

**BBRae Romance/Crush**

**RobStar Romance/Crush**

**CyBee Romance/Crush (If BumbleBee appears in this story)**

**RobRae Friendship**

**CyRae Friendship**

**CyBB Friendship**

**RaeStar Friendship**

**CyRob Friendship... **

**Pretty much every ship. But the only romantic ships are the ones at the top. This story is about them bonding and stuff, so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

_"If there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin smiled as he handed out the yellow communicators. Each hero took a communicator and parted ways. Robin grinned as he studied the technology in his hands. Maybe teaming up wasn't so bad after all... Batman had never given him such respect. Robin was always cast aside, while Batman took the limelight. But these heroes, they respected him as an equal. Looked up to him even..._

"Come in! This is Robin! Can you hear me? Come in!" Robin cried into his communicator. Where were they? He needed backup right now!

"Beast Boy reporting for duty, sir!"

"Raven, here."

"I am present! Hello, friends!"

"Cyborg, in. What's the problem?"

"That, is the problem." Robin pointed his camera towards the large stone-like creature that was currently wrecking the city.

"Yeah... that's a problem." Cyborg muttered. "Where do we meet you?"

"Get to the Pizza Parlour, ASAP!" Robin called, as he dodged the flying debris. Within a few minutes, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven were alongside him, aiming shots at the large creature. Eventually, they managed to defeat the monster, but their surroundings were still thoroughly destroyed. Pedestrians crawled out from their hiding places and erupted into cheer. The five heroes stood in surprise. Raven was especially shocked. She hadn't expected such a warm greeting.

_'Don't get used to it.' _she thought to herself. _'When they find who you really are, __**what **__you really are...'_

Beast Boy, on the other hand took the applause with great pride. He winked at the occasional female citizen.

_'This is the life...' _he thought _'Loving crowd, pretty girls, no one breathing down my neck all the time...' _he frowned at the memory of his former team.

_'How can they cheer for a freak like me?' _Cyborg looked down at his half-metallic body.

* * *

This became a regular routine for the five. Robin would call them in. They would defeat the enemy. The citizens would cheer and thank them.

"So why did you call us here?" Cyborg asked as he walked into the pizza parlour, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy following close behind. Robin sat expectantly at the table. He gave a 'sit down' gesture. The other four sat down and waited for an explanation.

"Well, I know that when we first met, I told you that I was going solo..." Robin started. The others nodded. Robin took a deep breath and continued.

"So, I was thinking, we've pretty much already made a team of ourselves... so why not just make it official?" he finished. Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled.

"What?"

"What I'm saying, is that, we should make a team. We practically are, already." Robin explained. Beast Boy's eyes lit up, in excitement.

"Cool! We can be the League of Awesomeness! Oh! Or the Amazing Trio!"

"There's five of us..." Raven pointed out. The tips of Beast Boy's ears burned bright red.

"Oh... well..." Robin silenced them.

"Beast Boy is right, we need a name for ourselves." Cyborg nodded, thoughtfully.

"Well, why don't we start by thinking of things that we all have in common..."

"We're all teenagers." Robin offered.

"That could work..." Cyborg stroked his chin. "Teen... Teen what?"

"We could be the Snarklahs!" Starfire perked up at her suggestion. The others stared at her in confusion.

"It means a person of exceptional prominence and reputation." Starfire translated.

"So it means a Titan..." Raven cocked her head, thinking.

"Titans... Teenagers. Teen Titans. The Teen Titans." Robin pieced together. The newfound team looked at one another. The Teen Titans... It was perfect. They all came to a silent agreement. They were the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Well, we did say that someone should build a house out here." The Teen Titans stared at their new T-shaped tower.

"It looks great. Good job, Cyborg." Robin praised.

"Just wait till the sun sets." The mechanical teen grinned. They all waited, watching the golden sun dip behind the horizon. As the amber hues faded from the sky, the Tower burst into light. Starfire clapped and giggled in appreciation.

"It illuminated!" she cried in glee.

The five heroes sighed in content as they stared at their new home. They had been three heroes in hiding, a rampaging alien, and a young hero, finally escaping his foster father. Now look at them, they weren't just five heroes, they were one team.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, that was horrible. I hated that. What did you think? And yeah, I know, cheesy ending. But I can't having it ending like Hamlet, where everyone ends up stabbing each other. I might be able to get the second chapter up by tonight. Hope you liked it! **

**~ Isabelle**


End file.
